That 10 year old girl
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: a one-shot:Beck and Cat have been partnered in song writing class. The topic is bully awareness. Cat finds quick inspiration and Beck becomes curious. *Beck/Cat*


**a/n: this one-shot was inspired by watching bullying awareness videos in school. I hope you enjoy:**

" So tell me that you love me yeah! And tell me that I take your breath away. "Cat sang walking to 4th period. Her favorite class, it was her song writing class.

The song topic had to be hurt/bullying awareness. Cat was sad when she found out the topic, she wanted the topic to be love. It would've been pretty easy since her partner was her boyfriend. The Beck Oliver the perfect, pretty haired, hottie of Hollywood Arts. Sure all of the stuff said was true but Cat didn't love him for looks she loved him for his sensitive loving side.

Beck entered the room carrying a cup of coffee. The 2nd bell rang. Class begun. Cat walked up to her boyfriend.

"You coffee addict" she teased him and tippy-toes to kiss him.

"You red velvet cupcake addict" He teased back.

Cat giggled and went back to her seat; Beck took the one next to her.

"Welcome class." The teacher greeted. " As you know, we continue the week long song/poem writing project. The group with the best song gets to perform it at the bullying awareness concert" Everybody got to work.

"Cat have you ever been bullied?" Beck asked curiously.

Cat pretended she didn't hear and wrote down a poem:

_That ten year old girl_

_Back in elementary school_

_To be exact the 5__th__ grade_

_You were the one that made my life _

_Never to be the same_

_It was emotional abuse _

_What you use to do _

_Now I have haunting nightmares_

_Of you_

_That 10 year old girl_

_Who you teased _

_You killed her made her weak_

_You ask for her dark past _

_You hold the key_

_That 10 year old girl_

_So sweet and innocent_

_Was replaced by a scared teenage girl_

_Scared of the world_

_That 10 year old girl _

_Yet to discover the world_

_You bullied her till she cried_

_Almost wanted to die_

_That young girl grew up to be me_

_The broken teenage girl scared of what she will be _

Beck read the poem.

"This is a true story?" he asked.

Cat shook her head.

"Oh Cat why didn't you tell me?" Beck asked.

"It was the past, I decided to let it go" Cat said, her voice strong.

Beck smiled.

"I'm glad you decided you let it go" Beck said. "so you're a forgive and forget?" he asked.

"I will never forget. But I can forgive. I can pretend it never happened. "Cat said.

"Cat if you're ever being hurt or bullied of any kind come to me okay" Beck said.

Cat started to cry and shook her head no. "I don't need people fighting my battles. I love you Beck but I could survive a little hurt here and then"

"You sure?'' Beck asked making sure his girl was okay.

"I'm sure, Beck. Bullying never hurt me as much as it did in the 5th grade." Cat said softly, her mind thinking about the memory.

Beck held her in his arms.

"I will never let anybody hurt you like that or in any other way again" he said promisingly.

" I believe you Beck. I believe and trust you more than anybody on this planet" Cat said looking at him.

"Same here my cupcake, same here" Beck said stroking her hair.

The bell rang. Beck kissed Cat on the cheek and walked her to her next class.

She never felt as safe and loved as she did in her whole entire life.

" I love you my coffee addict" she said as he walked to his class. He turned back to her.

" I love my red velvet cupcake addict" he said smiling.

Cat blew him an air-kiss.

As soon as Cat entered her class she got her phone and texted Beck:

To: Beck

Thank you for today in 4th period. You make me a better person

-luv and red velvet cupcakes

She got a reply almost instantly

From: Beck

Anything for my cupcake : ) See you at lunch.

-proud 2 b protective

Cat smiled at the signature. She was the one that made it up.

**a/n: this poem is one of my own. I hope you like the story and the poem : ) Share your thoughts and opinions. Please no really mean ones, I'm sensitive …**


End file.
